Unleashing Emrys: Eternal Darkness
by nanayoung
Summary: "It is in the darkness where truth and power lies." A series of Dark Merlin, BAMF Merlin or just plain Powerful Merlin fics that can be both unrelated and related. Merlin's true power has been unleashed and darkness covers his heart and mind. Be it insane, emotionless, sadistic, or vengeful, you will see a side of Merlin no one has ever seen before.
1. Mad World

**Mad World **

I watched as they burned.

Their screams, their cries, their pleads. They writhed and squirmed, hoping to get away from the fire, the never ending fire that just burned, burned, _burned._

No one would help them. No one would save them. No one would remember them as they died in agony, screaming out to the heavens for it all to _stop_.

It was a beautiful night, the stars shining in the sky, the trees whispering their secrets in the breeze, the moon hanging in the air, looking down at the world. It was all so beautiful, in ways I couldn't describe. Watching them dying in the fire, their cries echoing, filling the world with the cries of their suffering, should have taken away the beauty of the moment, should have made it so much more tainted than it already was.

But somehow, it just made the darkness all the more perfect as I opened my senses, allowing my magic to feel and see things no normal human could ever hope to, reaching out to the crying bodies bound to the pyre, touching their minds, their souls as they died in front of me.

I could taste their pain, their fear. It was all consuming, all they thought about. Thoughts of the past, the future, thoughts of revenge, thoughts of their loved ones and friends were all swept away. All they could feel, all they could see, all they could think was pain.

Their faces contorted and alien, showing nothing but burning pain and terror. It was their entire world, their entire being, the pain pain _pain_. They didn't notice their bonds as they burnt away, they didn't notice each other's pain as they bumped and slammed into each other and they fell to the ground, didn't notice me watching them as they screamed and screamed and screamed.

The flames consumed them, taking away their dignity, their pride, their sense of self, and finally their minds as they became nothing more than disgusting animals crawling and shouting on the ground, trying to escape the never ending flames.

I pulled back, allowing their crying thoughts and feelings to fade. I wondered, dispassionately, why in moments of pain, people always thought of themselves. They went about their normal lives thinking about others, thinking about the future, thinking about responsibilities. And yet once an ounce of suffering enters their bodies, all they could think of was their selves and their pain. Loyalty, honor, and duty were all swept away. Nothing else mattered.

_Elyan_. Face slowly melting, mouth open wide, back arched as he screamed his agony to the world.

_Leon._ Legs ripped off at the knees, unable to escape as his torso was slowly consumed.

_Gwaine._ Spread eagled on the ground, a dagger piercing each limb, pinning him to the ground, unable to escape as the fire danced on his skin.

_Lancelot._ Hooks buried in his stomach. Stretching and tearing the skin, allowing the flames to burn from the inside.

_Gwen. _Sharp wired chains covering her where her clothes should, ripping and shredding her smooth skin as she thrashed on the ground, the fire heating up the spiked steel, furthering her suffering.

_Arthur._ His muscle and tissue open to the beautiful night sky. Skinned alive, tongue bitten in half from the force of his screams, he choked on his own blood as the fire, the beautiful beautiful fire, devoured him slowly, prolonging his suffering.

I looked up at the sky. My former loved ones' screams reaching their peak as their cries rose and surrounded the night.

I smiled.

It really was a beautiful night.


	2. Teardrop

**Teardrop. **

You can't hide in your own head.

_You can't hide in your own head._

No.

_There's nowhere to go. _

Please.

_You can't escape from this._

Stop.

_You can't escape from us. _

Stop.

_You can never escape. _

Leave me alone.

_Never._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"_Mer_lin, _what_ are you doing just standing there?"

Merlin flinches, quickly hiding something behind his back. "Nothing Arthur, I was just…uh, admiring the paintings."

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "The paintings."

"Yes."

"What paintings?"

Merlin gave a quick glance at his surroundings. They were outside.

"The, uh, paintings we just passed by. They were so beautiful that I couldn't halp but admire them from afar." Merlin gave a shaky smile.

"Right." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well hurry up. You still have to polish my armor, make my bed, clean the stables, ready my horse…"

Arthur listed off a long list of commands as they walked to the stables, Merlin following him behind. Clutching the knife behind his back so hard that his blood started to run down his sleeves, splattering on the cobblestones as they walked. He was so close…

_We are everywhere._

_There is no escape._

_You cannot run._

_You cannot hide._

_You cannot die. _

_We will never leave._

_Never._

_Never._

_Never…_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

What do you want.

_We want you to give in._

_Just give in._

_Give in to us._

Why? What do you want from me?

_You're caged._

_Forever caged._

_By destiny._

_Never to be free._

_Always a slave._

_Potential unfounded._

_Knowledge undiscovered._

_Power always sealed._

Why do you care? What does it matter to you?

_You think us separate. _

_But we are not._

What—what do you mean?

_We have always been within you._

_Watching._

_Waiting._

That's not true. That can't be true.

_You are us._

_We are you. _

_You cannot escape._

_From who you are._

I'm _not_ you! You're not me! I _love _them. You-you want me to-

_They are holding you back._

_From who you are._

They're not holding me back. They give me _strength_ to go on, to complete my destiny.

_Destiny._

_Always destiny._

_You are the most powerful sorcerer in the world._

_A warlock._

_A Dragonlord._

_An immortal._

_Master of reality._

_King of Magic. _

_What do you need destiny for?_

_Make your own destiny._

_Make your own kingdom._

_Make your own way._

_Just stop._

_Stop. _

_Stop._

_Letting fate control you._

They're not controlling me. They're my friends.

_Friends?_

_Friends? _

_Friends?_

_They are not friends._

_Freya was a friend._

_Lancelot was a friend. _

_Gaius is a friend._

_They _know_ who you are._

_The good._

_The bad._

_The in between. _

You know I can't tell them. We—_I_ live in Camelot. Magic is _banned _here.

_So?_

_So?_

_So?_

_It did not stop Gaius._

_It did not stop Lancelot._

_It did not stop Freya._

They were different. Gaius already knew, Lancelot already saw, and Freya…

_Freya._

_Freya. _

_Freya._

_Beautiful Freya. _

_Our only love._

_She accepted and understood us._

_The good._

_The bad._

_The in between._

_We could have been with her._

_We could have loved her._

_We could have been happy with her. _

_But she died._

_Died. _

_Died._

_Because of __**him**__._

Arthur didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know-

_You hate him._

_Hate him._

_Hate him._

No. I don't _hate _him. I just-

_He took her away._

_He never even cared._

_Never bothered to care._

_Beautiful Freya._

_Freya._

_Freya._

_Despite her curse._

_Despite her faults._

_Despite all that happened._

_We still love her._

_Love her._

_Love her._

Freya…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Merlin stared down at Arthur. He was on time for once, managed to awake early. He wanted to take his mind off things. Wanted to forget old scars, old wounds. But once he saw him, sleeping peacefully on his bed, it all came rushing back.

He stared.

It would be so easy.

A single spell.

A single word.

His problems would all be gone.

No more destiny.

No more fate.

And Freya…

_Freya._

_Freya._

_Freya._

_Beautiful Freya. _

No!

"Rise and shine sire!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

You almost made me-!

_We did nothing._

_Nothing._

_Nothing._

_We told you the truth._

_Nothing more. _

_Nothing less._

_You decided to act._

_Not us._

I thought you said we were the same.

_We are._

_We are._

_We are._

_We used to be whole._

_A single person._

_With limitless potential._

_We longed for something more._

_Something better._

_Something to give us purpose._

_We came here._

_For a better start._

_But then…_

The prophecy. The Once and Future King.

_We were sucked in._

_Sucked in. _

_Sucked in._

_We wanted to believe._

_That we had a purpose._

_That we mattered._

_But we realized._

_That we _were_ needed._

_That our people needed us._

_They were dying._

_Because of the King. _

_They cried out for our help. _

_Help us._

_Help us._

_Help us._

_It didn't matter._

_That we had a purpose._

_It didn't matter._

_That we were needed._

_All that mattered._

_Was that our people were dying._

_And only we._

_Could save them._

_So we did what we were told._

_What we were told._

_What we were told. _

_In order to save our people._

_We befriended the Prince._

_We saved the Kingdom._

_We acted the Fool._

_But along the way._

_Along the way. _

_Along the way. _

_We lost sight of our goal._

_Our purpose._

_Our choice._

_And gave into our destiny._

_Our fate._

_Our cage. _

_We sacrificed our people._

_For the kingdom._

_We shunned our friend._

_For the King._

_We left a child to die._

_For the Prince._

_We lost sight of who we are._

_And became broken._

_Broken._

_Broken._

What do you want?

_We want._

_To become whole._

_We want._

_To make our own fate._

_We want._

_To save our people._

_Our way._

_Our way._

_Our way._

How?

_Accept us._

_Accept us._

_Accept us._

But what are you?

_We are the darkness._

_We are the madness._

_We are the chaos._

_We destroy fate._

_We destroy destiny._

_We destroy the inevitable._

_We make the rules. _

_We make our fate._

_We make our destiny._

_We are the power you have denied for so long._

_We are the part of yourself that you cannot accept._

_We are the possibilities that you have deemed impossible._

_By accepting us, you will accept yourself_.

_Yourself. _

_Yourself._

_The good. _

_The bad._

_The in between._

We will become… whole.

_Yes._

_Yes. _

_Yes._

No more hiding.

_No more running._

No more fate.

_No more destiny._

Just us.

_Doing what we._

Wish to do.

_Accept us._

_Accept us!_

_ACCEPT US!_

**YES!**


	3. Thank You

**Thank You**

If Arthur didn't shut up for a single second, Merlin would explode.

It had been a tiring few days ever since that troll played itself off as a lady and enchanted the king. (This was what? The fourth, fifth, _sixth_ time a magical being managed to infiltrate the castle? For a kingdom that waged an all-out war on magic for over twenty years, it didn't have much of a defense against it.) Merlin and the rest of the servants have been running themselves ragged trying to fix all of the "touch ups" the troll made to the castle décor. Getting rid of all of the rotten food in the kitchens, shoveling out the piles of manure in the bathes, cleaning the curtains and rugs of all of the stains, spots, and maggots that practically covered the king's personal rooms and main hall. Trolls weren't exactly known to be the cleanest magical creatures, a fact made all too apparent to the warlock as he trudged towards his room, his back and knees sore from days upon days of cleaning.

Oh but the fun didn't end there. Not only did he have to deal with his responsibilities with Gaius, but another sorceress made an attempt on Arthur's life. Arthur had rejected her advances when she propositioned herself to him yesterday, and she didn't take it too well. A situation that was made even more unique when he found out that the sorceress was a servant girl who's been working in the kitchens for the last four years. She had originally taken the job in order to assassinate the king, but fell in love with Arthur and spent most of her time mooning after him, stalking him, and apparently stealing his underwear. It would have been nice to have company in the whole "secret magic user" thing, but the girl just had to be a stalker fangirl. Normally he would have felt guilt for killing the girl, but after spending 24 hours straight protecting Arthur from flying daggers, crashing chandeliers, enchanted horses, and other means of assassination while fervently looking for the person responsible, all the while getting his servant duties competed and not rousing suspicion, he was too irritated and tired to feel sympathy and simply pushed her off the castle tower.

All he wanted was his bed and some sleep for his good efforts, but no. Arthur just _had _to arrive at that exact moment and yell at him about his manservant duties for an entire _hour_, him swaying on his feet, half asleep the entire time. Fatigue was replaced with irritation, annoyance, and then faint anger when Arthur started to list a long chain of chores and demands that he had to get done by the end of the day. It was such a bad end to a bad week that the warlock had to actually stop his magic from reacting towards the "threat".

"-and after cleaning my clothes and doing my laundry you-"

Merlin clenched his teeth. His magic was twisting and turning inside him, on the cusp of reacting and blasting the prat out the window.

"-polish my armor and sharpen my sword-"

He clamped down on the churning power that was all but begging to be released. He had lasted two years hiding his magic; he wasn't about to reveal himself now. _It's not worth it. It's not worth it. It's not worth-_

"- and after all of that I want you to clean out the stables and ready the horse; we're going on a hunting trip-"

Merlin's iron clad control slipped for a brief second. But a second was all his magic needed.

"-hey are you _listening _to me Mer-"

A huge bird, with a wingspan of eight feet, materialized above the crowned prince's head. Before he could even react, it swooped down, digged its talons into the back of his shirt, and lifted him high into the air, diving out the castle window.

Merlin gaped.

Really, it was all he could do in this type of situation.

He probably would have started at the window for eternity if the yells from outside hadn't snapped him out of his stupor. He leaned out the window and gazed at the sight teen feet above him.

Merlin's jaw dropped.

The huge bird was flying around in circles, whipping the prince around and around. He watched as Arthur reached for his sword, and was about to warn him that stabbing at the thing that was keeping you in the air wasn't smart, when the bird- who, the warlock belatedly realized, was connected to his magic since he created it and knew everything he knew- reacted.

The bird abruptly stopped, jerking his captive forward, and shot up in the air, rising so high they became a dot in the sky, before doing a nose dive. Just when they were about to hit the ground the bird curved upwards, Arthur's boots _just _scrapping the ground as they rose upward again, the force of the flight causing him to let go of his sword. It sailed through the air and landed just missed a servant boy who managed to dodge out of the way before the sword hit him.

The second the sword left Arthur's hand the bird stopped its upward descent and resumed flying in circles, never once letting go of its captive.

The sight of Arthur, limbs waving erratically in the air as he was whipped around in circles by a huge bird, yelling all the while, was too much for the warlock. He tried to hold it in, really he did. But when one particular sharp turn caused the prince's belt to loosen, and his pants to fall down to the gathering crowd below, he gave in.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

The crowd made up of gawking citizens, confused guards, and angry knights were brought from the sight of a pant-less prince when deep, bellied laughter erupted from one of the castle towers. Heads swiveled upward and briefly caught the sight of the dark haired manservant before he collapsed on the ground, disappearing from their sight.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

It took six hours before the knights were able to successfully get Prince Arthur free of the mad bird. By that time, the bird disappeared, confirming the fact that magic was behind another one of Camelot's problems. Discussions as to where the bird came from, how a sorcerer got it there, and what it was for ran rampant through the kingdom. Despite the prince's efforts, no one forgot the sight of him being tossed through the air in his underwear, an event that was told in jokes, stories, and ballads for years to come.

No one ever suspected the prince's clumsy manservant who, after being given the memories of the bird once it disappeared and was absorbed in his magic, doubled over in his rooms, his laughter ringing out throughout the castle walls.


	4. Eyes on Fire

**Eyes on fire **

When he arrived, Uther thought he was just another sorcerer.

He gave him the usual sentence. Burned alive on a pyre.

The king wanted to personally watch this sorcerer as he went up in flames. Something about the way he looked, unhurried and carefree, as if taking a walk in the woods, not a care in the world. How dare he. Did he not know he would die just like the rest of his evil kin?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

When the sorcerer was tied to the pole and the fire lit, he did not burn.

The fire whirled and twirled around him, forming shapes and figures to the dumbfounded audience. The flames cackled and the chains sucked away his magic, but the sorcerer did not burn.

He stood there, a small smile at his lips as the fire danced.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

He had him beheaded.

The ax, and any others after it, broke.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

He had him drowned.

He always floated, no matter how heavy an object they tied to him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

He had him poisoned, both publicly and privately.

He downed the concoctions with nary a sound.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

He starved him of food and water, while locking him in what was famously becoming known as his cell.

He never dropped an ounce of weight, never looked the slightest bit thirsty.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

He tried to kill him in his sleep.

An invisible barrier always kept him from even touching him, let alone harming him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

He deprived him of basic comforts. Taking away his bed, clothes, blankets, and the bucket that served as his toilet.

He was always found with new clothes, blankets, beds, and buckets the next day.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"What is your purpose here sorcerer?" Uther pressed himself against the bars, his face twisted into a snarl.

The sorcerer got up from where he was laying on his bed and bowed. "Your Highness."

He raised his head and gave him a small smile. "I only want to help."

"Who? The rest of your evil kind?"

"Not just them." He looked him straight in the eyes.

The king glared into the sorcerer's eyes. The sorcerer stared back calmly.

Uther was the first to look away, and left.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

A spell is cast on his guests as the sorceress' eyes flash gold.

He is unable to move as a knife heads straight for his only son.

The knife heads straight for the prince only to stop mere inches from his eye.

The disbelieving crowd watches as the knife turns in midair and plunges itself in the shocked enchantresses throat.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

He looked at the sorcerer, face unreadable.

The sorcerer looked calmly back.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

His son entered a tournament and won match after match.

He glowed with pride, even though he didn't show it.

His son's final match came, a man named Sir Valiant.

He watched as his son met blow after blow with little effort.

He watched as Valiant came close tried to swat his son with his shield.

He watched as a blur seemed to shoot out of the shield, unnoticed by all but his practiced eyes.

His watched as his son was struck, and stumbled out of the way with none of his usual grace.

He watched as a particularly powerful jab grazed his son's side.

He watched as his son fell and didn't move.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"Can you save him."

The words were spat out of the king's mouth, his knuckles white against the bars. His eyes were hard, but filled with poorly hidden desperation.

"Yes."

Silence.

"I am willing to let you go, if you save him. You will be banished, but alive." It was the only compromise he could give.

The sorcerer's eyes bored into him. "I'll stay here as long as magic is illegal in Camelot. Even if you let me go, I'll just come back."

The king's eyes flashed with hatred. He turned to leave, berating himself furiously for even contemplating-

The sorcerer's words stopped him. "Uther."

He whirled around. How _dare_-

The sorcerer raised his fist and his eyes flashed gold. His hand opened and revealed a simple black stone, that glowed bright blue, before fading.

He gave a small smile. "I never said I wouldn't help."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

He placed the stone on his son's chest as he struggled to breath.

It glowed a bright shining blue, and his son's troubled breathing instantly stilled, a peaceful expression on his face.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

He didn't thank him.

But food was allowed back in his cell.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

When a deadly plague entered his kingdom, he immediately thought of the sorcerer in the dungeons. This was obviously his plan all along. Lull him into a false sense of security and slowly kill his kingdom when he wasn't looking.

He goes to the dungeons only to find the sorcerer not there.

His eyes widen and he turns to yell at his incompetent guards, striding through the halls at an angry pace.

He crashes into someone, and it was only his years of training that kept him from landing on his backside.

The sorcerer stood in front of him, covered in mud and carrying a huge egg.

He stared dumbly as the sorcerer casually handed him the egg and walked passed him, tracking mud the entire way.

The king broke out of his stupor and ran to the sorcerer's cell. He was sitting there, clean, as if he never left.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

The plague ended the next day.

He made no mention of what happened, and continued on with his life at court.

He ignored Gaius's knowing looks.

He ignored Arthur's questioning gaze.

He ignored Morgana's suspicious glances.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Bayard, the king of a small kingdom, arrived at his kingdom to celebrate the peace between the two kingdoms.

He, his son, and his daughter raised their chalices in tribute.

He was talking to Bayard when screams broke out. He turned to find his son on the floor, the chalice rolling out of his hand.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"It's fatal."

Uther's heart stopped in his throat. He couldn't speak.

Gaius continued. "There is a known cure but-"

"But what?" There would be no buts. His son was a crowned prince, future ruler of Camelot. He would get this cure even if he had to go to hell and back to get it.

Gaius hesitated. "There's a flower grown in particular caves that are known to cure this type of poison, but the journey there would take weeks to and back."

"Then I shall ride out with a company of knights immediately." Uther stood up and made as if to go. Gaius's words stopped him in his tracks.

"Sire, Arthur only has a few days before the poison reaches his heart."

Uther's heart stopped. "So there is nothing we can do to save my son?"

"Sire-"

The door opened. Both men faced the intruder only to gape.

The sorcerer stood in the doorway; clothes torn, hair disheveled, with scratches covering his face.

And in his hands he held a beautiful red flower, the size of his palm.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Arthur stared at the sorcerer, who was playing with the fire in his palm, making it into figures and shapes. The sorcerer dispelled the fire and stood up to bow. "Your Highness. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Why did you save me?"

The sorcerer smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

The prince fell silent, and watched the fire in the magic user's palm as it danced and weaved around his arm. The sorcerer seemed content to use magic in front of him, and even made a few sparks come out of his hands and hover over the fire dragon that twirled around his torso.

He broke the silence. "My name is Merlin."

The prince's eyes shot up from the fire dragon to meet hopeful blue eyes. He gave him a hesitant smile.

"My name is Arthur."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Merlin was taking a leisurely walk in the forest, one he took every few days.

There was only so long he could stay in his cell and he felt that he needed to stretch his legs every few days.

Things were coming along nicely. He had managed to anger and confuse King Uther, met and somewhat befriended the Once and Future King (though it was still an ongoing process), saved the prince and Camelot, successfully introduced non-harmful magic to the kingdom, and was now currently smuggling convicted sorcerers and magic users out of the kingdom through the use of misdirection and illusions.

From what his faithful minions (he loved calling them that) had told them, none of the guards, knights, or the King had noticed when the magic users were replaced with glamoured mud golems. It was such a useful spell and he thanked Avalon every day that the druids showed it to him.

They were very understanding and willing to help him with his plans. He wouldn't know where he would be without them.

_But_, he mused, _peace through non-resistance would be their sort of thing._

**End **


	5. Believe

**Believe **

This felt so…weird.

Not bad or anything just very, very weird.

And kind of uncomfortable.

Seriously how did Gwen and his mom handle this? Being a girl was so out of his comfort zone it wasn't even funny.

He wasn't even _supposed _to turn into a girl anyway! He was just trying out a glamour that he read about in the spell book. It was supposed to be an _illusion_. This? This was as far from an illusion as you can get. The book didn't even say much about full on transformations, just that it took a lot of magic to-

Oh.

Okay maybe that's it. He overloaded the spell and instead of just a glamour he got-

Damnit. Other sorcerers didn't have to deal with power control problems!

Sometimes being Emrys sucked.

Well, all things considered it could be much _much_ worse. He could be stuck in this form. Granted, it'll take some time for the transformation to wear off considering how much magic he put into the spell. And he would have to somehow learn how to use the glamour spell without resulting in full on transformations since he would have a hard time explaining where a girl came from and where "Merlin" went. And he would have to somehow keep this from Gaius because there was _no way_ he could know about this. And he would have to get used to being a girl for gods know how long. And-

Alright so this situation couldn't be much worse than this. It was pretty much worse case scenario all around.

Sometimes he felt like screaming. He really did.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Standing in front of the whole court and telling everyone-Uther, Morgana, Gwen, _Arthur_-that he was a sorcerer was the hardest and scariest thing he had ever done. But he couldn't let the Witchfinder kill Gaius. He was the closest thing to a father he had.

He was ready to be led out in cuffs and he was ready to be executed. To hell with destiny. His father was in trouble and he would be damned if he would let him die when it was his fault they were in this situation in the first place.

The Witchfinder smirked. He gestured to the guards and as one they surrounded him on both sides, clasping his arms behind his back, swords at ready. "You show your true colors at last sorcerer."

Merlin clenched his teeth. He would not react. If he managed to get out of this, he could not doom his chances by using magic. For all he knew they might not believe-

"A sorcerer! In the castle grounds, near my son! Take him to the cells. He will be burned at the pyre tomorrow."

And he spoke too soon. It really wasn't his day.

The Witchfinder interrupted. "Sire, we cannot take the sorcerer to the cells yet."

Uther scowled and slowly rose from his throne. "Are you questioning my orders Witchfinder?"

The Witchfinder was unmoved. "Of course not sire. I was just saying that the sorcerer's powers must be bound first or else he may escape. Though he may not look it, it takes a particularly powerful magic user in order to be able to do various acts of magic all at the same time around Camelot."

The king frowned, but slowly sat back in his throne. He nodded at him. "You may proceed. But be careful of your words the next time you speak."

The Witchfinder bowed. "Of course sire."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag filled with some sort of dust. He answered the unspoken question. "Unicorn and dragon ashes sire, famously known to seal the powers of magical users. _Very_ hard to come by." He took a pinch of the ash that looked suspiciously like sawdust and threw it into Merlin's face. Merlin, who had his mouth slightly open the second the Witchfinder mentioned dragon ashes, immediately started spitting out the bad tasting dust.

_Talk about adding insult to injury._ He thought sourly. For a brief moment, his concentration and magic- which held the glamour in place for the past week as he waited for the transformation to end-slipped. It was just a fraction of a second, but was all his magic needed.

"There," the Witchfinder said triumphantly. "Now, you may take-"

He stopped, a look of shocked disbelief on his face. Merlin froze, and felt the guards' iron clad grip on his arms go slack as the court room went completely silent.

In front of the whole court was not a lanky manservant, but a beautiful woman wearing male clothing.

Merlin's first instinct was to panic. He had just used magic in front of the whole court room. There was _no chance_ that he could get out of this. No chance of destiny, no chance of Abilon, no chance of ever living. He was exposed, completely and utterly exposed, in front of everyone in a completely alien girl fo-

Wait.

He was in _girl form_.

As in _unrecognizable_.

No one would really know it was him if he played his cards right. He could give some big speech about how he framed everyone and how he hated Camelot like all the other sorcerers he came across and escape dramatically. His secret would be safe, Gaius would be safe, and he'd be able to take care of that stupid Witchfinder with no repercussions. At this moment, the full extent of the situation hit him. He could do absolutely anything he wanted. He could use the full extent of his power without fear of execution, he could be free for this single moment to use magic in front of others. In fact…

He could take it a step further, and say exactly what he has been wanting to say for such a long time now. No one would know, not Gaius, not Uther, and most certainly not Arthur. It wouldn't even harm his chances of converting Arthur; he was already under his father's thumb and until he became king he would never really take the idea of good magic seriously. One more evil sorceress could not hurt his chances more than they already were.

An unholy glint flared in his eyes.

This was going to be fun.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Arthur stared disbelivingly at the woman who took his best frien—er, his manservant's place. His mind was curiously blank. He was expecting his manservant to do something stupid, but turning into a woman in front of the whole court was so completely unexpected that he could do nothing but stare.

Slowly the woman's previously shocked expression turned unconcerned and uncaring, almost bored. She sighed. "Oh hell. I should have known this wouldn't have lasted."

Her eyes flashed gold, and the guards and Aredian flew back several feet. The guards broke out of their stupor and rushed the sorceress. She smirked, never once stopping her slow walk to his father's throne or taking his eyes off him, as he raised a hand in the air and said a single alien word. There was a bright flash of red light and everyone present- except for him, his father, and Aredian- fell to the floor, unmoving.

He jumped to his feet, sword drawn. Or at least, he would have, if he'd been able to move from his spot. He struggled and strained, but it was as if his body was made of stone. He wanted to yell out at the sorceress but he couldn't talk either. All he could do was watch out of the corner of his eye as she stopped at the foot of his father's throne, never once losing that damnable smirk.

"You know, I have heard many things about you Uther. How ruthless you are, how horrible you are, how very _powerful_ you are. The twenty year purge, a time of horror for magic users everywhere. You killed everyone who was suspected of magic, be they man, woman, or child. I've heard many things about you in my travels. You are considered to be a cold, cruel man, a very _stubborn_ man who _will not_ stop until he gets what he wants. But up until now, I have always wondered why you were never considered an _intelligent_ man."

She leaned in, coming face to face with his father as his very eyes shook with rage. She smiled coldly, and laid a hand on his cheek.

_Get your hands off my father!_ He wanted to scream. All he could do was watch, helpless as the sorceress continued.

"To think, you would not know the difference between a _real_ witchfinder and a conman." She laughed, the sound echoing in the silent court room. "It was rich, watching the so called _witchfinder_ playing the almighty King Uther for a fool. Using your resources, your men, to find sorcerers that were simply not there. You, the King of Camelot, was so obsessed with the 'evils' of magic that you could not tell that the witchfinder was playing you for a gullible idiot. Tell me," She dropped the smile and took a step back, removing her hand from his cheek, "did you ever stop to think about _how_ he got his 'hunches' about so-called hidden magic users? He and Gaius were known to not like each other. Didn't it seem strange that a man that had a notorious grudge on your adviser immediately started to target him? In fact, why _did_ you trust the word of a man you just met over your most trusted adviser of many years? Were you so blind by your hatred that you were willing to take anyone down with you? What about the sightings of magic that seemed to crop up the second he stepped foot into Camelot? He was seen making various verbal threats towards the apothecary several days ago; many drugs that the apothecary has are known to cause hallucinations."

She raised her hand towards Aredian, her eyes flashing gold. The man gave a shutter and slowly stood up from his splayed position on the ground. Though he tried not to show it, Arthur could tell that the man was very afraid.

"But let's just say you don't believe me. Let's just say that my reasoning couldn't penetrate your thick skull long enough to consider what I'm saying. You're a man of strength Uther, not intelligence. I shouldn't waste my time talking to you when I can show you."

She locked her gaze on the slightly shaking witchfinder, who was holding a knife in a defensive position, now noticeably shaking. She gave him a small smile, full of false cheer.

"Well? You're the witchfinder. And I'm a witch. You must have experience with fighting magic users. You have, after all, detained many in the past." She raised her hands toward him, wrists forward, palms back. "So do it. Arrest me. Use one of your many magic sealing methods and separate me from my magic. Go on."

Aredian took a hesitant step forward, knife raised. It poised above him and the sorceress cocked her head as her smile widened. He dropped the knife and turned to run. The sorceress just smiled as he ran across the court room, managing to make it within a few steps of the door before she struck.

A flash of gold eyes, a sickening crack, and the witchfinder dropped to the ground, his neck broken.

She turned to her horrified audience, eyebrows raised, arms slightly spread, a small smile at her lips.

"Now do you see my point?"


End file.
